


Thousands gifts

by newestn00b



Series: Bedtime stories [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newestn00b/pseuds/newestn00b
Summary: Wade brings a gift from every mission. But is there a topic for those?





	Thousands gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts).



> It was a tradition for me and my friend to write a "bedtime story" every Friday. It's Friday, and it's time to go to bed...  
> So it's just for shit and giggles. Short and fluffy. No beta, no proofread, I just went with the flow. I hope you're gonna like it.

Peter was happy. He haven’t met Mary Jane in what felt like ages, and now they just sat in a bar, drinking wine and bantering loudly.

'And our home looks like an antique shop, cause Wade just -has- to bring me something from everywhere he goes on a mission!' Peter laughs. He sometimes can't understand Wade's need to shower him with gifts. 'Weird stuff from all over the world!'

'I wanna see! You have to invite me in someday!' Mary Jane laughs, and her eyes sparkle.

'Ok. Come on, then.' Peter gets up and almost falls down. 'Wow, this is a really good wine.'

MJ smiles and grabs his hand.  
~~*~~

When they come into the flat, Peter stumbles on a big trunk standing right on the way in.

'I always forget it's here. I really need to put it somewhere else.' he smiles sheepishly. MJ furrows her brows, but doesn't say a thing.

'So, welcome in my humble abode.'

They come into the living room, and... well, there's everything. Red umbrella put in a corner, a silver crown on one of the shelves, big white bell hangs from the hook on a wall... MJ smiles, trying to catch a glimpse of everything.

'So, where is this stuff from?'  
'I sometimes don't remember. But this one' he points at the bell 'is somewhere from South America. I like it the most'

'Ohh, ok...'

  
MJ goes around the room. She feels like it's a museum. There are figurines of elephants, and gees. And a beautiful flower strand. In a glass box, there is a rosary. And a colorful arrow lays beside it. Her smile widens. She's pretty sure Peter hasn't figured it out yet. Maybe she should help…?  
She sits on a couch, and pats a spot beside her.

'I know, it's junk.' Peter laughs 'But it's fun when i'm trying to figure out what will he bring up next.'

'And where is he now?'

'Australia, i believe.'

'It will be a bowl.'

  
'How can you be so sure?'

  
MJ laughs. Loudly, and with humor. She looks at Peter's confused face, and laughs even harder. After a while, she sighs and smiles gently.

'Don't tell me you haven't figured it out.'

She pats his arm, as she gets up.

'Google it. Or call me, when Wade's back with a bowl.'  
~~*~~  
It was a fucking bowl, beautifully carved from stone.

Peter sits in the bar, waiting for MJ. He tried to google, but it was too hard. He forgot where most of the stuff was from, so it was almost impossible to figure out what was a theme of those gifts.

  
When Mary Jane comes, he just flicks his phone, with a picture of the bowl, to her. She sits beside him, orders a beer and looks expectantly.  
'Help me, or I'm gonna go crazy.'

  
She takes a sip of her beer, smiling knowingly.

  
"MJ, please!'

  
She puts the glass slowly, torturing Peter a moment longer.

  
'So, when's the wedding?'

Peter chokes on his beer. 'The what now?'

'The wedding. The bell. Chinese red umbrella. Greek crown. Rosary from Japan and an arrow from Siberia. It's all wedding or engagement gifts, you dork! How long it took you to not figure it out? Should I feel sorry for Wade?' she laughs a little. Peter can be such a sweet guy, sometimes, but this is simply cruel.

'Almost three years... My God, you really think he wants...?!' Peter can feel panic rising in his chest.

'Better think about the answer.'  
'Of course it's a yes. But I need the question first!' he laughs happily, panic gone in an flash. 'Oh my... Oh my God. You're gonna be my best man, right?'

'More like best woman, hun.'

For the rest of the evening, they drink and laugh. Peter is drunk, with beer and happiness. And he absolutely can't wait for the next gift.  
~~*~~  
Peter is soundly asleep, when Wade comes back home from another mission. He strips, and crawls into the bed beside Peter. He snuggles his lover gently, not really willing to wake him up.

'You're back.' he can barely hear Peter's whisper. 'Where's my gift?'

Wade barks a laugh and gets up to ruffle through his bag. He puts the gift on Peter's chest.  
It's a wooden spoon. The key carved in the hilt is what catches Peter's whole attention. The key to his heart.

Peter smiles and puts the spoon on a bedside table.

'Do you want to tell me anything?' he tries. Maybe Wade was unsure about the answer? Or was just joking with all those gifts…

'I'm tired. Can we cuddle and sleep?' he asks, shoving his nose into the crook of Peter's neck.  
So Peter sighs, and tries to fall back to sleep.  
~~*~~

When he wakes up, Wade is nowhere near, but Peter can smell pancakes. He missed breakfast pancakes. When he tried to make some by himself, it was never that good.

He gets up, puts the slippers on, and goes to the kitchen.

Wade is there, singing something and making pancakes. A tonne of those. When Peter sits at the table and looks at them, he laughs.  
Every pancake is a question. Will you marry me?

Wade is lamely trying not to look at him. But he still steals a glance, now and then.

Peter smiles, and brings the first pancake on his plate. He takes a bite, slowly. Yup, still as good as he remembers them to be. He finishes his pancake and puts the fork aside.

'Breakfast is great. But no.'

Wade swirls around. His face is a mix of fear and anger. He gapes, as if trying to say something.

Peter smiles gently.

'I want something to be traditionally. A ring, you on one knee. I think you know the drill...?'

Wade jumps, a big smile back on his lips, and claps his hands. He runs out from the kitchen, and when he comes back, he has a small black box in his hand.

'It was the first gift I brought for you. But I thought it was too obvious...' he drops on one knee before Peter, and opens the box. Inside, there is a golden Claddagh ring. 'Peter Parker, will you do me an honour of accepting me?'

'Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes!' Peter laughs, slumping on his knees to the floor.

They laugh, and kiss. Wade's eyes are full of tears, as he almost can't believe it really happened.

'I'm the luckiest man alive.'

Peter can only kiss him. He really loves the guy!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more "bedtime stories", if anyone has a wish for those ;)


End file.
